The Joker's Daughter
by Kayleigh Pope
Summary: Joker and Harley have a daughter, Susan Lee Ann Quinn. Throughout this story we will follow the adventures of her slow descent into villainy.
1. Chapter 1

I gazed at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair tied back in pigtails with purple tips. My purple and green corset matched perfectly with my small green tutu. My purple boots reached just below my knee cap. I was ready for my first taste of villainy. I covered my face with white makeup, and covered my frosted pink lips with black lipstick. My mother banged on the door.

"Baby, hurry up. You know how your father gets if we're late for a crime." She spoke softly. She always hated yelling at me. After all, I was her only child. I turned to see my side my chest was small, but enough to show how feminine I was. I was thin and pretty but it didn't matter. Pleasing my father and mother were all that mattered.

"I'm ready, Ma. I'll be out in a sec." I grabbed my combat knife and slid it into the hidden cover underneath my stockings. I slipped out the door and bolted down the stairs, hoping they weren't mad at me for taking so long. I was incredibly nervous, and felt ready to puke. I swallowed the nervousness and strode out the archway confidently.

"There's my little sweetie! Ah, you look just like your mother. Are you ready?" Daddy exclaimed. I nodded and he kissed my cheek, taking me and my mother by the hands and leading us to the car. My Mother was Harley Quinn, and my Father was the Joker. I was their product. My name was Susan Lee Ann Quinn, and I was the Joker's daughter.

My mother shook my knee, and I jumped a little. She mouthed sorry and turned back to face out of the drivers windshield. I didn't know what we were doing. I only knew that this was my first crime with Ma and Daddy. I was 17, and finally becoming a true villain. I was exhilarated, adrenaline ran through my blood, and I had the urge to punch someone in the throat. A strange feeling, I know, but when you're raised by two super villains you get these feelings often.

I felt the car stop, and I looked out the window, trying to see where we were. We were at the Gotham city museum.

"All right my little darling," Daddy said after we got out of the car "we're going to steal a priceless diamond called 'The Moon's Diamond' now it's very valuable and Mr. Ice-Box wants it so be very careful." Daddy placed a gloved hand on my shoulder and I looked at him and nodded. Ma tried to hold back the tears, but her eyes were glazed with water. I gave her a quick smile and cartwheeled my way into the museum. I heard Daddy say "_that's just like you_" behind me. I beamed with joy hearing him say that.

The guards were no match for me. A couple jabs in the throat, and a quick flip kick, and they were down. The diamond lay in front of me. I curled my hands around it being very careful and stealthy, and then I quickly placed it in my Elmo backpack and zipped it up. The mission was a success, now I only had to return it to my parents.

"Not so fast," Said an unknown voice "turn around now and place the diamond back and we won't have a problem." I turned and looked to see who was talking. It was a boy, about a year older than me, with a red hood and a green mask. There was an R on the left side of his chest.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" I questioned furiously.

"The name's Robin. And who are you?" He snapped back. I scowled at him, and he only raised one eyebrow.

"Susie. Susie Quinn. It was nice meeting you, Robbie, but I have to leave." I had my mother's witty banter and flexibility. I had Daddy's sense of humor and torture. I quickly turned and ran hoping he didn't see me blush. When I thought about it, he was actually pretty cute. But villainy comes first, as Daddy says. That's why he's so mean to Ma.

"Did you get it, Baby?" asked Mama excitedly. I nodded and pulled the diamond out of my backpack. She squealed with glee and twisted it around in her palms, examining it. Daddy looked at me and gave a nod of approval, I grinned with glee. I turned to see the boy I had just talked to standing in the doorway. He looked as if he was shocked to see they were my parents. I merely growled and motioned for us to leave. We all hopped in the car with lightning speed, and sped out. I looked back and blushed, then curled up in my seat.

Mama giggled, and then I shot her a glare. She shrugged and held daddy's hand, who looked at her and she stuck her tongue out. He shook his head and continued driving. I knew the drive home was long, so I decided to sleep. In my dream, I was in a field of sunflowers, wearing a pastel blue dress that went down to my ankles. The sleeves were long, and I felt beautiful. Someone grabbed my hand and I turned smiling only to see it was Robin. I jerked upright in my seat & mom looked at me, concernful. I smiled and looked out my window. It was dirty but I could see enough. This turned out great, I thought, could I be falling for that guy?


	2. Chapter 2: Arkham Asylum

When we arrived at the hidden two-story house that we called home, I ran straight to my room and slammed the door. Why did that idiot have to pop up? Why could he have left me alone? These questions ran through my mind. Perhaps I actually hated him; my emotions were mixed, so I shoved them all away. A little peace and quiet was all I really needed. I closed my eyes and pictures different scenarios of where we met at my next crime. Some of them even involved parts where I pulled out my combat knife and he went down, holding the gash I had made. I smiled devilishly. Now that I thought about it, I really couldn't decide_ how_ I felt about him.

Daddy came in the room, holding a box. I looked at the box, then him, then the box again.

"What's that daddy?" I questioned. I tilted my head slightly to the side, my green eyes wide with wonder.

"This is your first tank of joker gas, sweetie." He said smiling. He actually looked very excited "Its time you knew how to create joker grins like mine. Not as wonderful as mine, of course." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"How does it work?" He took my hand and led me to his office, which was in the garage, along with our green BMW. Daddy never let me go into his office, not even if it was important. He always said "My office is _off limits_. Do you hear me Susan Lee Ann Quinn?" I always nodded and went back to whatever I was doing. His office was wide and spacious, with playing cards scattered on the floor. All of them with Daddy's face on them. In the middle of the room, was a large chair that looked like it would be in a dentist's office. Only this one had a man strapped to it. I gazed at him studying him, his suit was dark and dirty with the bolded words **BLACKGATE **on the front of his jumpsuit. What the hell was blackgate?

"This is a blackgate prisoner, baby. You're going to use joker gas on him" Daddy's tone was evil and malevolent. I liked it. Maybe villainy was my true calling. Daddy laughed evilly and handed me the tank. I took the mouth piece and placed in over his mouth and nose. I watched as he struggled, trying to fight the green gas that filled up his nostrils and lungs. His mouth curved into a wide smile, just like Daddy's. Daddy placed 2 fingers on his neck, to check his pulse. He was dead. Not only did I commit my first crime, but my first murder as well. I smiled.

The phone rang and daddy rushed to answer it. He looked at me and spoke silently to the voice on the phone. After he hung up the phone, he explained we had another crime to do. I groaned, but luckily I was still dressed so I didn't have to get ready. He called mama and she cartwheeled her way into the room, we all climbed in the BMW and sped out to the new crime we were committing. We arrived at the Gotham City bank. It was empty, so we snuck our way in. Daddy placed an ear on the large safe in front of me. He grinned every time he heard a click, and Ma squeezed my hand. When the safe opened he urged us to grab as much money as we can before the cops showed up. I obeyed and grabbed handfuls of money stuffing it into any place that I could.

When I turned around, Robbie was there, with Batman. There he stood, the Dark Knight. I gaped in horror and panicked. I quickly grabbed my knife, and scowled. Robin tried to punch me, but I dodged and stabbed him in the stomach. I didn't knife him hard, but enough to make him double over in agony. I giggled and flipped over Batman, rushing to get to our car where mom and daddy were waiting.

"See ya later, Bats!" Daddy said as he laughed and placed the car in drive.

"Bye-bye B-man!" Mama said as she stuck her tongue out at him. We sped out, and a wave of relief came over me. A loud bang came from behind me. I stiffened and daddy cursed under his breath. I turned slowly only to see Batman on the tail of our car. He punched the window open and I shielded myself from the glass. He grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the car, I shrieked and tried to break free. I screamed for my parents to help me, but they weren't able to stop. Batman shoved me in his car, and I cried.

We arrived at this really large cave, where Batman placed me in a large cage. I panicked, and begged him to let me out. He shook his head and I shot him a nasty glare. He then proceeded to stab my finger quickly.

"Ow! What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. It really hurt, and I sucked on my finger trying to stop the searing pain.

"Taking a blood sample. I'm testing to see if you really are Joker's daughter. I have to make sure that you're not just some kid he kidnapped and claimed his own." He spoke calmly. It was as if he was made of pure steel. His character was impenetrable.

"Of course I'm his daughter! They taught me everything! Ma even showed a video of her giving birth to me! Which of course scarred me for life, but that's not the point!" I was aggravated. Why did he take me away from my parents? What was he going to do with me? "W-where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Well the reasonable thing to do is take you to Arkham. That's what I'm going to do." He looked at me, and then opened the cage. I begged him not to take me, told him what daddy said. He reassured me that I would be fine. What if the guards couldn't do anything? What if Killer Croc ate me? Daddy told me how huge he was. Mom said Aunt Ivy and Aunt Selina might be there. She told me Aunt Selina was really Catwoman. He led me to the giant monitor where it showed the results of the DNA test. It was 100% match between Joker and Harley Quinn. He nodded and led me to the car where I climbed in.

"What happened to the boy I stabbed? Is he okay?" I asked. I was curious to see how badly I hurt him, knowing what daddy does to his victims, I wondered if I was the same.

"He's in the hospital, but he'll be fine." He said reassuringly. I nodded and curled up in a ball. Arkham Asylum, Hell on earth as daddy put it. We arrived at the asylum where he shoved me inside. They scanned me for weapons, but I left my knife in the car. The ding let them know I was clean, and they gave me a red button up shirt and red pants. They both said ARKHAM. I felt scared, and pictured different scenarios of inmates beating me up. They led me to a small cell and opened the large steel door. The room was small, with a bed hanging on the wall. I took a deep breath and set my diary on the bed, and then sitting down with it. They closed the door, and I began to sob. I lay down on the bed and curled up in a fetal position. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

"Hey! Quinn! Get your ass up!" The guard shouted through the bars. I obeyed and got up, only looking at the floor. They led me to the cafeteria where all the inmates and super criminals were. I noticed and table where most of them were. Croc, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, and the Riddler were all there. I gasped and found an empty table at the corner of the room. I quickly rushed over and sat down, staring at the table. When I looked up, they were all staring at me. They motioned for me to come over, so I got up. I walked slowly, every step of the way I felt nervous. I sat down, and looked around. They were all smiling at me. Killer Croc was the first to speak.

"Hey there, I'm your Uncle Croc." He did his best to make a friendly face, but his glowing yellow eyes frightened me. Every one of them told me who they were; Uncle Freeze, Uncle Crane, Aunt Ivy, Aunt Selina, Uncle Nigma, they were all my villain family. I knew know I had protectors in here. And a group of people that would help me would one thing that they've all done: Break out of this awful place.


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

After socializing with my family, one of the guards grabbed me by the collar and drug me out of the room. I shook myself free and stared at him.

"What the hell? I haven't done anything but you're mistreating me!" I shouted. He glared at me expressionless.

"You must've done something to get into Arkham, and its not mistreating since you're a prisoner." He got up in my face, and his breath smelled like whiskey. A large man with a hook on his left hand came up and grabbed the guard.

"Frank. She's just a teen, go easy. I'll take her from here." He looked at me "Name's Aaron Cash. I'll have you transferred into my guard. Frank is a bit… rough." The man named Frank grunted and walked out of the room. Aaron led me to a large hallway with different doors. "Here is where we question the prisoners. Or the Therapy hallway as we call it." I looked in all the rooms, they were full of different criminals and doctors. Even Aunt Ivy was is one.

Cash led me to a room at the end of the hallway. Dr. Penny Young, the woman who would be questioning me. He opened the door and I walked in. There was one long couch and one chair in front of it.

"Dr. Young will be here any second. Be patient and don't do anything stupid. One of the guards will be in here shortly." He closed the door and suddenly I heard an alarm. Uncle Crane had done something.. but what?

A woman in her mid- thirties rushed into the room along with a guard, and locked the door. She was panting. But she saw me, gasped, and straightened herself up.

"I'm Dr. Young and I'll be interviewing you." She turned the tape recorder on. "Patient interview number 1. So Susan, could you tell me why you're here?" I slowly explained the course of events that brought me here. She nodded and wrote down on her clipboard everything I said. She then left the room and I waited for Aaron to come escort me. Suddenly Uncle Croc burst through the door and grabbed me. The guards shot at him but missed we ran out of the intensive treatment building and he dove into the water, holding me. He put me on his back and swam to the shores of Gotham. I was free, I was finally free.


	4. Chapter 4- Bye Bye Birdy

I looked back at the horrible placed called Arkham. The lights were flashing, and men in dark suits were shooting at us. Uncle Croc dove under the water before i could even draw in a breath. It felt like we were underwater forver. Dodging bullets, and pretty much anything that was fired at us. My lungs were burning, and I felt like I was going to die. Finally he got above the water and I gulped in the air.

Right before me was the place I thought I'd never return to: Gotham City. I looked around at the tall buildings i the night. Bright lights showed small offices, and the people inside them, like busy bees ina hive; constantly moving, never resting, a never ending cycle. I grew sick of the thought. I started up towards the city, just as Uncle Croc grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I stared into the neon green eyes, scowling.

"I know you just got back to Gotham," He said "But you cant go around in that jumpsuit" He gestured towards my Arkham prisoner clothing. I frowned. He was right, they would just report me and send me back to that Hell-hole.

"What do we do then?" I asked. I was out of options. This was my first escape from prison, and I didnt know the first thing about it. He nodded and gestured for me to follow him, I sighed and reluctantly followed. We walked along the shore till we came across what looked like a giant tunnel. I peered into the tunnel, being hit by a gust of wind that made me gag. It reaked of what smelled like week old socks, and dirty underwear. I sighed, The sewers. Uncle Croc chuckled and carried me on his back like a little girl.

We walked through the sewers for what seemed like hours. I wanted to vomit from the stench. Uncle Croc was unaffected and strolled through it like it was his home. After a while, I stopped gagging. I was too busy falling asleep. Before i could even get a little rest, Uncle Croc stopped under a manhole. He looked at me and grinned.

"This is your stop, sweetie." He said quietly "If you ever need me, just call" He kissed my forehead and lifted me up the manhole. I gasped to see my house. Mom and Dad, I thought, I'm home. I turned to wave at Uncle Croc, but he was gone. I sighed and ran up the steps. I banged on the door, hoping they would come as quickly as they could. I waited but no answer came. I looked down and saw a note.

Dear Visitor,

We've gone to do some important business. We will be back as soon as it is done, in the meantime please go back to whatever place you've come from.

Mr & Mrs. Joker.

I sighed. They weren't home. I gasped. The spare key was still under the mat! I rushed to grab it and found it. I clutched it tightly and stuck it in the keyhole. The door unlocked with a click and i rushed inside. Locking the door, and running up to my room. I grabbed the nearest black tank top, shorts, and black hoodie. Changing into my old clothes felt good. But people would still recognize me. I grabbed the nearest pair of scissors and cut my hair from its long elegance to a short and choppy bob. I also grabbed the black haird dye i'd been saving up, and followed the instructions.

I looked totally different, and.. i kinda liked it. As I scanned the room, something shiny caught my eye. My knife. Robin, I thought, bastard, I'll settle this once and for all. Grabbing my knife I headed out the door, and to Gotham Hospital. I sprinted to get there, to get my revenge, to end it all. I looked at the hospital, tall, dark, and luminous. I walked inside, feeling anrgy and sad at the same time. The hospital seemed empty, no one was really there. I couldnt find Robin in here on my own. Something inside me said 3B, and I trusted it. I headed for the stairs.

Sure enough, he was in there. Sleeping, he almost looked innocent. I snorted at the idea. I crept in quietly, trying not to wake him. He mumbled something for a moment, but went back to his light snoring. I walked over, slow and preadator like. An evil grin on my face. On the empty bed was a pillow. Perfect, i thought. I grabbed it and inched closer to him. I shoved it over his face and nostrils, cutting off any oxygen, he struggled but I managed to keep it on him. His movements slowed down, and soon enough, nothing. I pressed my fingers to his neck; nothing. I did it, i killed Robin.

Behind me I heard footsteps, I turned around to see none other than Batman. I gazed at the window. He ran towards me but I sprinted towards the window. And then I jumped, waiting for the concrete to take me..


	5. Chapter 5- My First Friend

Waiting to hit the concrete seemed to take forever, but at least Batman couldnt get me. I thought of mother and father, and how they would cry over me. But at least I wouldnt go back to Arkham. I felt cold and numb, and I couldnt tell if i was dead yet or not. I heard a voice close by, speaking to me.

"Open your eyes," It said. "You're safe now." The voice was deep and soothing, like father's. How I missed him.

"Am I... Dead?" I asked. The voice laughed. I couldnt see where it was because i couldnt open my eyes.

"Hardly," Said the voice "I just saved you from death actually. Now open your eyes." I opened my eyes slowly, fighting the cold wind in my face. I looked into the face of a boy, about my age, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a black costume, kind of like one Green arrow would wear, only hooded.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked. I had never seen this boy before. I looked at him, studing him closely, trying to figure out who he was. I looked on his arm to see a long burn mark, from his wrist to his sleeve. I gasped a little, so quietly he couldnt hear. It felt like i could stare at it forever, stare at him.

"I'm Two-Face's son," he said "They call me Hood, by my real name is Alex Dent. Its a pleasure to meet you, Miss Quinn." He said bowing. How the hell did he know my name?

"Likewise," I replied "But how do you know me?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I felt the need to be cautious around this guy.

"Our fathers have done business," He told me, looking out unto the city "and my father brought you up a couple times. Then as I patrol the city, I see you jump out of a window. Why did you do that?"

"I... I couldnt let Batman catch me.. After I... Killed Robin..." I stuttered. He quickly turned around to face me, an expression of shock on his face. He opened his mouth, as if to say something and then he finally spoke.

"You killed him?" He whispered. I nodded and the expression of shock faded, turning into a stone face. "Y'know, Batman will take him to the Lazarus pit, bringing him back. Killing him is hopeless... anyways you should probably get going. Batman will be looking for you." I nodded and ran. I ran as fast as I could down the street, ignoring everything in my path. I had to get home.

Suddenly I tripped and fell flat on my face. With a groan I rolled over on my back, letting the rain pour on my burning face. The pain was stinging, and i opened my eyes, only to look straight at Alex. I jumped a little.

"I figured something would happen to you," He sighed. "Come on i'll walk you home." He held out a hand to help me up, and i hesitated for a second, but finally gave in. His palm was warm and inviting, almost like a friend. But i had none. I shivered in the cold rain. My hair was wet and stuck to my face. He wrapped and arm around me, and we walked down the street, in the cold rain. Maybe, just maybe, I could actually have a friend now..


End file.
